


un-bee-lievable

by singularitory



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I have no idea honestly, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), bee boy hyuck, norenmin if u squint, soft nature boy mark, thanks maggot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularitory/pseuds/singularitory
Summary: Donghyuck has two major secrets.1. He has a big ass crush on Mark Lee, SM High School’s resident golden boy and self-proclaimed environmentalist. (“A fucking tree hugger,” Renjun loves to correct.)2. He can turn into a bee.





	un-bee-lievable

Donghyuck has two major secrets.

1\. He has a big ass crush on Mark Lee, SM High School’s resident golden boy and self-proclaimed environmentalist. (“A fucking tree hugger,” Renjun loves to correct.)

2\. He can turn into a bee.

You’re probably thinking, _what the actual fuck?_ ~~Honestly, so am I. And I’m the author.~~

Donghyuck discovered this pesky little fact about six years ago, although he’s unsure what manifested the trait. Pudgy, braces-faced Donghyuck suddenly transformed into a bee on a measly Tuesday. (“ _Out of all days, why a fuckin’ Tuesday?”_ the professional complainer, Lee Donghyuck, likes to question.)He gingerly asked his mom only to be shrugged at and given the response, “It’s a recessive trait, sorry.”

_Yeah, no big deal. Thanks, mom._

Anyways, Donghyuck likes to blame his immense attraction to Mark Lee on his bee nature, or whatever the fuck it’s called.

You see, Mark always, always, wears bright shirts covered in vibrant flowers, which, admittedly, are hideous but also oddly endearing to Donghyuck. This, however, means that Bee Donghyuck loves to perch himself right on Mark’s shoulder at every possible opportunity.

And of course, Mark Lee never swats at him, only smiles and whispers, _save the bees,_ like the fucking dork he is.

The major problem is that Donghyuck isn’t always able to maintain his bee state for very long, meaning he’s a fucking idiot for being so enamored by Mark’s smile that he loses track of time and _poof_ goes Bee Donghyuck.

Let’s backtrack.

It was a sunny Friday, and school had finally let out for the weekend. Mark and his friends (read: Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno, who were all dating) were walking home together, unknowingly with Donghyuck perched on Mark’s bright blue shirt with lilies thrown up all over it. _Seriously, where does he find these atrocities?_

“That fucking bee seems to love you,” Jaemin comments off handedly.

Mark stiffens slightly, jostling Donghyuck from his _wow Mark’s eyes are really fucking pretty_ state. “I like this bee,” he responds, defensively.

Jaemin throws up his hands, laughing slightly. “Okay, okay. Damn.”

Mark’s small declaration does nothing to effect Renjun or Jeno, but Donghyuck on the other hand. Well, it makes him feel a little too many human emotions.

And up in flames, Bee Donghyuck goes.  
If you’ve never seen a transformation, it isn’t anything super special, pretty textbook, pretty Fairly Odd Parents.

Donghyuck as a bee dissolves in a small cloud of smoke and _voila,_ a human Donghyuck appears.

This, unfortunately, occurs on Mark Lee’s fucking shoulder.

One second, Donghyuck is peacefully sitting as a bee on Mark’s shoulder, and the next, he’s fully human and is painfully and ungracefully tumbling off of Mark’s shoulder, for what seems like an eternity. He’s certain he’ll be covered in bruises the next day.

He snaps back into the reality of his worst nightmare, turns slowly, utter mortification coloring his delicate features.

Mark and his friends’ expressions are coated heavily in surprise, yet Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin each hold a tinge of amusement in theirs.

Donghyuck momentarily watches, in confusion, as Mark flushes a pretty pink.

Donghyuck doesn’t waste another moment. He jumps to his feet and fucking sprints in the opposite direction.

 

-

 

The weekend passes too quickly, in Donghyuck’s humble opinion.

Granted, he spent the last two days pacing and aggressively eating tubs of caramel pecan ice cream, which drastically worried his mother. (“You hate pecan,” she commented, brows furrowed. To which he frustratedly responded, “Well, what the fuck else am I suppose to eat in my time of crisis?” His mom just shook her head and unpaused her episode of Stranger Things.)

Nonetheless, Saturday and Sunday seemed to evaporate. And due to not wanting to take finals, he’s back at school, ready for his imminent death.

He’s in such a state of paranoia, gaze darting from side to side every five seconds, that he forgets to look ahead like the absolute dumbass he is. And consequently, he runs straight in Mark fucking Lee.

Donghyuck is so screwed. He’s never wanted to melt into a puddle of melanin more.

But surprisingly, Mark smiles warmly at him, flushing that same shade of pink from the Friday before. Donghyuck quickly avoids eye contact, ducking his head, hastily trying to conceal the heat radiating from his entire fucking face.

“Hi, Bee Boy,” Mark begins softly. Against his wishes, Donghyuck’s eyes flicker up, meeting Mark’s.

Donghyuck can’t say he was expecting the fondness they held.

“Hi, Mark,” Donghyuck shyly mumbles in response, tugging at the ends of his worn-out hoodie’s sleeves.

“I was just,” Mark tampers off, clearing his throat nervously, “wondering if you want to get coffee sometime?”

Donghyuck’s head snaps up so fast, he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash.

_“_ Wha- huh?” is the tanned boy’s genius response.

Mark rubs at the back of his neck, embarrassed, which Donghyuck finds extremely adorable. “I’ve actually liked you for a while, Donghyuck. I just didn’t know what to say to you.”

Donghyuck flushes even deeper at the confession and the use of his name. He wasn’t even aware Mark knew who he was. He can’t say he was expecting this turn of events, but they certainly aren’t unwelcome.

“Okay, I’d like to get coffee sometime,” Donghyuck somehow manages to softly answer.

Mark’s entire face lights up, “Really?” Donghyuck nods slowly, an uncontrollable smile making its way on his face.

Mark suddenly grabs something out of his pocket, which turns out to be a pen with a red rose and a bee atop it (of fucking course), and grabs Donghyuck’s hand, swiftly scribbling his number.

Much to Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark leans down and pecks him gently on the cheek, whispering, “Text me when you’re free,” against smooth skin. He darts away before Donghyuck can respond.

Hyuck stands in the hallway, holding his cheek.

“Un-bee-lievable,” he mutters to himself.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> av & maggot i hope youre satisfied.


End file.
